Titans East:Season 1
by Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234
Summary: Everyone knows what happens in the life of the Teen Titans...what about the Titans East? I added a new character, BTW because this team is seriously lacking in girls. LOL I'm so awesome at summarys. /Smile/ Anyway, R&R. Or else. T cause I am paranoid.


**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, the Titans East would have their own show anyway, and my character would already be part of the series, and Starfire would've ended up with Red X and Terra would still be alive and Slade would've been revealed in the , since none of that has happened, I obviously DO NOT own Teen Titans.**

**Episode one:Luna**

"Speedy!Get to the kitchen right now before I fly myself up to your room to personally zap your fricken ass off!" the sound of the Titans East leader rang through the tower, awakening the only still sleeping inhabitant from his afternoon slumber.

The rest of the team watched with clear amusement spread across their faces as the red head archer arrived in the main room, knowing that he had obviously run all the way from his room as fast as possible due to the fact that he still had bed head, and he was trying to put his shoe on.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he exclaimed, hopping around in a failed attempt to slip his right shoe on while still standing.

He fell over.

"Okay, maybe I'm not," he said, and slipped his shoe on from there, "What d'you want, miss cranky pants?" he asked, as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Why in the name of, well, all things holy am I looking at an EMPTY fridge?" she asked, slamming the fridge open.

"Hey!Aqualad and Mas y Menos live here too!And...how do we know it wasn't YOU?"Speedy yelled back in defense.

"That's funny, Speedy, because Aqualad and Mas y Menos woke up AFTER I saw the fridge was empty, and if I don't recall, you were up till 1 in the morning!"she yelled back, her tone growing louder and louder by the second.

"Why don't we-" Speedy's suggestion was interrupted by the blinking of red lights and the sound of the alarm.

"You're suggestion'll have to wait, Titans Go!" Bumble Bee yelled.

The others nodded, Aqualad jumped out the window, landing on the wave waiting for him outside, Mas y Menos adjoined hands and ran off, while Bee flew out the window.

Speedy jumped out the window and landed on his Moped, which he quickly put in gear and was soon racing across the lake that surrounded the Tower.

He arrived at around the same time as the other Titans, only to see that the police were already at the scene of the crime, pushing the villain (Which so happened to be Doctor light) into a police car.

"What?"Speedy asked, dismounting his moped.

"How?"came Aqualad's equally confused voice.

"When?"Bumble Bee followed

"Por que?" Mas y Menos said in unison.

"I thought we were the only heroes in Steel City!" Speedy yelled.

"Think again, Red."

Speedy flinched and his skin became bumpy with goosebumps as he felt someone's warm breath enter his ear.

He spun around immediately to see the culprit, but there was no one there.

"What the-"

"Over here, Red," the voice whispered in his other ear, "I'm totally digging the bed head, by the way."

He spun round, completely confused, in time to see...

Nothing.

When there's trouble you know who to call!

**TITANS EAST!**

**From their tower, they can see it all!**

**TITANS EAST!**

**When there's evil in the east!**

**They fight for justice just like beasts!**

**Because when on the East patrol,**

**TITANS EAST, GO!**

**T-I-T-A-N-S E-A-S-T**

**TI-TANS EAST, LET'S GO!**

The Titans East lay sprawled across the couch in the living room.

Bumble bee had completely shunned the earlier problem and the team had instead decided to discuss the situation at hand.

Speedy hadn't yet told them what had happened, but the police had explained a lot.

They had said that someone had anonymously called in, and when they had come to the place of the crime, a owned figure had given him over and just disappeared.

As in just disappeared into thin air.

It was kind of strange.

"Well, if they gave Doctor light over, they aren't bad," Bumble Bee pointed out.

"It's a she," Speedy blurted out.

"Scuse me?" asked Aqualad.

"The person, it's a she," Speedy said.

"And how the hell would you know that?" asked Bumble Bee.

"SHE whispered in my ear," Speedy replied.

Bee looked at Aqualad.

The room was silent for around three seconds.

"Well?" asked the latter.

"Well what?" Speedy replied.

"What did she say?!" Bee answered.

"Now THAT is none of your business," Speedy said, blowing at his fringe.

"Of course it's my business!For goodness sake I'm the fricken leader of this team!" Bee yelled.

Speedy's mind generated a lot of witty retorts to counter Bee's statement.

He could have said them, too, had a crashing sound not been heard.

The team immediately jumped to attention.

"What the-?" started Aqualad.

"That sound...it came from the floor directly above us..._**THAT'S WHERE MY ROOM IS**_!" Speedy realized hastily.

Another crash was heard.

He quickly drew his bow and speedily (*Dodges a flying tomato because of horrible joke*) ran into the hall and up the stairs.

He notched an arrow onto his bow and raced straight to his room, kicking the door open.

There was no one there, but Speedy somehow resisted the desire to scream in irritants.

He however growled dangerously as he examined the room.

His room was an absolute mess, with the broken shards of his window scattered all over the floor ,his bed sheets spread all over the place and all his belongings on the floor with his bed sheets.

It looked like the Offender had come into the building through the normal entrance, but then jumped out the window without bothering to open it.

But THAT wasn't the fact that set Speedy off.

It was the fact that he failed to catch the offender in time.

Speedy just stood there, staring at the room and shards of glass.

He wanted nothing more then to strangle someone when the other Titans arrived.

After the incident, a pissed off Speedy walked out the door and raced off the mini island on his moped.

The other Titans didn't protest, knowing exactly what a pissed off Speedy was capable of and didn't want to have to visit him every month in jail.

Mas had raced off to get a broom and sweep the shards of glass up while Menos stayed behind to fix Speedy's room up, Aqualad had decided to be extra nice and order an anchovy pizza for Speedy for when he came back, even though he almost vomited when the pizza man came to the door.

Bumble Bee went out to refill the fridge, deciding it was best to let her teammate off the hook just this once due to the circumstances.

As it turns out, there was no other missions on that day, and Speedy was a no show.

Aqualad, Bee and Mas y Menos waited for him until 12 in the morning, but then decided that he wasn't gonna come back till way later and decided to go to bed and just leave him a note.

It was around 2 hours later when he finally came home.

All day all he had done was ride around the city.

He had considered going out clubbing, but changed his mind when he realized that if a mission came up, and he was drunk he would've been doomed.

He quietly entered and dropped onto the couch, deciding not to turn the light on.

"Oof!" yelled a voice.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" he yelled as he plopped onto something hard and warm

Correction:Someone's legs.

He was sitting on someone's legs.

A second after, the legs kicked up and the sounds of a window opening and the revving of a motor was heard.

Speedy was thrown violently off the couch, landed on the floor on his stomach,and then rolled across the room and onto his back.

He lay there, wide-eyed as the lights flashed on, the other Titans standing at the doorway from the lounge to the hallway.

"What the hell happened?" Bee asked as Speedy stood up.

"Ummm...I freaked out because I felt a huge spider climb up my leg and then fell backwards trying to get it off..." Speedy lied.

Bee nodded.

"Where is it now?" she asked.

Speedy shrugged.

"I kicked it off somewhere," he said dismissively.

The next hour was spent searching for the nonexistent spider, but Bee finally gave up and told everyone to get some rest.

Mas y Menos went to their floor while Bee and Aqualad went to theirs.

Speedy, however, decided to eat something before stumbling into his room to get ready for bed.

He slapped his hand down on the switch and was surprised to see that his room was in tip top shape and his window was fixed up.

He smiled for the first day and decided that he would thank the rest of the Titans East for fixing his window in the morning.

He rushed off to the bathroom to brush his teeth, kicked his shoes off and jumped into bed.

**Page break**

When Aqualad, Bee and Mas y Menos walked into the lounge for breakfast, they definitely didn't expect Speedy to be up already, channel flicking.

What was weirder is what he said when they arrived.

"Breakfast is on the table."

"What?" Bee asked.

"Breakfast is on the table," he repeated nonchalantly.

Bee and Aqualad narrowed their eyes and looked at each other, but walked off to the dining room anyway.

They were further surprised to see that there was four plates of waffles on the table.

All of them were steaming hot and looked more delicious then ever.

"Speedy, do you want something?Because if you wanted something, you could've just didn't have to make us breakfast," Bee said, poking her head out the door.

" wanted to say thanks," said Speedy.

"For what?" Bee asked.

"For fixing my window, of course," Speedy replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bee turned to Aqualad and Mas y Menos, who were fighting over the whipped cream.

"You guys fixed Speedy's window?" she asked.

The three looked at her and shook their heads.

"Mas y Menos cleaned his room up, and that was about it," said Aqualad.

Bee turned to the red headed archer.

"Sorry to break it to you, Speedy, but we didn't touch your window. Mas y Menos cleaned your room, and that was about it," Bee said, scratching her head awkwardly.

Speedy ceased his channel flicking.

"Then how-"

He was abruptly cut off by the loud blaring noises and red blinking lights that were oh so infamous to the Titans East.

Aqualad and Mas y Menos dropped the can of whipped cream and took their usual transports.

Bee flew off as well , followed by Speedy who took his S-ped.

This time, they arrived just in time to see...

A robber being shoved into a police car.

Speedy took off his helmet and dismounted his Moped.

"Again?" he said.

"Sorry about the window," Speedy's skin yet again resurfaced with goosebumps as the same voice from the day before whispered into his ear.

Speedy spun around, fist clenched tight around his bow.

"What the-?"

"I'm the one who fixed it, by the way," she whispered in his other ear, causing shivers to travel down his spine.

He spun around again, only to see no one.

He really wanted to scream at that point, until he felt the hot breath of the mystery girl in the ear she first spoke in.

"Good luck trying to find out who I am," she said.

Speedy just stood there, irritated.

He then mounted his moped, fit his helmet on then raced off with out another word.

"Mind telling me why you raced off so fast earlier on?" Bee asked as the door for Speedy's room opened.

Speedy looked up from his laptop.

"I was irritated," he replied.

"We all were," she said.

"I want to find out who she is," Speedy said, shutting his laptop and placing it on his bed side desk.

"We all do," Bee answered.

Speedy was about to reply, but then the alarm went off.

Speedy wasted no time in racing down the stairs to his S-Ped.

He quickly mounted on and sped off, the other Titans in close pursuit.

_**Le scene of Crime**_

The villain looked at the chip in his hands, pride over coming his hidden features.

The villain wore a black hooded cloak, right black pants and studded boots.

Around his waist, and over his cloak, was a black belt that held his sword.

He pocketed the stolen object and walked down the long stretching hallway, not minding the fact that he was quite loud due to the fact that all the guards were knocked out.

He laughed heartily as he neared the exit.

"What's so funny?" came a voice from behind him.

He spun around, but no one was there.

"I'm probably hallucinating," he muttered, then turned back, only to have his eyes meet a silver blade, point a millimeter from his throat.

He looked up from the blade, and saw the face of the owner of the silver sword.

She had fair skin, black hair that was streamed with red and long side bangs that covered her right eye and half of her face.

Not that he would've seen her eye without the long bangs, as she was wearing a pair of black sunglasses, a pair of short white jean shorts, White fingerless gloves, a black tank top that stopped about a centimeter from the bottom of her shorts and a utility belt on top that wrapped around her waist where the sheath for her sword was kept.

Her red and black hair was pulled up into a bun that was held up by chopsticks and she was wearing a pair of black converse boots that reached just above her ankles.

"Jin, " she said coldly.

"Luna," he replied, just as icily.

Jin removed his own sword from his belt with lightening fast speed and struck her blade out of the way.

"I was hoping you would do that," she smiled and struck with her own sword.

Jin blocked, and they stood there for two seconds, the girl's blade resting on his.

Luna withdrew, and struck again, this time at his legs, but he jumped over her sword and slashed at her face.

She arched her back backwards, so his sword was a millimeter from her nose.

When the blade passed, she straightened her back, slightly dazed.

Jin took this as a chance to get to his opponent, and struck at her, landing a long scratch on her shoulder.

Luna fell to the ground gripping her shoulder as she did, and landed on her back.

Jin held his sword above her, point a millimeter away from her throat.

She struck his blade away, rolled to the left and then jumped up.

He slashed at her legs, but she flipped backwards and disappeared.

"What the-?" he was abruptly cut off due to the fact that the girl had reappeared and tackled him from the front.

He had no time to react, and his sword fell out of his hand in his surprise.

She dropped her sword as well, but on purpose.

So the two began to wrestle on the floor for dominance.

He was some how able to roll on top and started punching her.

"Where have your wings disappeared to, project Angel?" he asked, "And what about your fire?"

She growled and rolled on top, punching him just as hard.

"Where has your spark gone, Jin?" she countered, just as mockingly.

"It never left," he replied.

Before Luna could move, he had shot a bolt of electricity at her.

She flew up against the wall and fell to the floor.

It was at that moment that the Titans East burst through the door.

"What the hell?" asked Bee.

Speedy dismounted his S-Ped as Jin stood up.

"Titans, GO!" Bee yelled.

Speedy drew his bow, launching three arrows at a time at the opponent.

Jin dodged all of them and shot a lightening bolt at him, catching him square in the chest and sending him into the opposite wall as Luna.

Mas y Menos adjoined hands.

"Mas y Menos, si podemos!" they yelled, and raced off toward the enemy.

They circled around him as fast as possible, leaving him feeling a bit dizzy.

Though dizzy, however, he managed to strike them down with a lightening bolt.

They both were thrown backwards and into the door.

Bee then launched her attack, flying up and zapping him with her stingers.

At the same time Aqualad managed to burst a pipe in the wall and was sending a wave of water toward Jin.

Both attacks struck at the same time.

Jin was thrown against the wall and tumbled to the ground.

Bee landed on the ground and the two ran to the villain.

"Is he conscious?" Bee asked.

"I don't know..." Aqualad replied.

Suddenly, he shoved his hands up.

Electricity danced across his fingertips and fizzed out toward the two heroes.

Bee held her hands out and let her stingers absorb the shock, but Aqualad wasn't as lucky.

He was thrown back and fell unconscious.

Jin jumped up.

"I'm not that easy you know," he said.

"I can tell," she replied.

She had her Stingers poised, prepared to strike if he did.

"I can't say the same about you," he said, then made a jump for his sword, which had been lying abandoned on the floor the whole fight.

He grabbed it and struck her legs out from under her.

Bee fell to the ground, her stingers falling out of her hands at the same time.

Jin smiled evilly.

"Nighty night," he said, and sent a bolt of lightening through her, rendering her unconscious.

He went around picking up the other Titans, throwing them over his shoulder and laughed.

"These guys've got to be worth something,"

He turned turned to where he knew Luna would be.

Instead he saw a beaten up wall, but no Luna.

He turned to the wall on the opposite side to get Speedy.

"What the?Oh, who cares!" he said.

A popping sound was heard, and he disappeared.

At that same moment, Luna reappeared too, carrying Speedy bridal style.

She kicked the door open then walked out.

"Don't worry, Jin," she mumbled, "You'll get yours."


End file.
